


Tell him what you need

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Ashfeather doesn’t belong to me he belongs to @hyperrpotions on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything seems so pretty.
Kudos: 3





	Tell him what you need

“It’s all so lovely..” Bittermist mewed as he gazed upon all the wild flowers and various other plants throughout Riverclan’s territory.

“You’re always talking about plants. Are you sure you didn’t want to be a medicine cat?” Ashfeather asked.

“Oh no,” Bittermist shook his head. “I just like looking at them...I don’t really know much about them. I’m not good at remembering things anyway.”

The two were relaxing in the warm sun. Everything was nice. They didn’t have to do anymore work today.

A brisk wave of wind washed over the two.

“Ahh..nice..” Bittermist thought the wind felt nice.

“Gahh..nooo..” Ashfeather thought the wind was too chilly. “Not fair. You have a lot of fur to keep you warm.

“Yeah, but then I get hot easily.”

“I guess…if you're hot then why don’t you just go swimming? Or just dip in quickly.”

“Ehh...I don’t want to go by myself….”

“I’ll go with you!” Ashfeather got on his paws and prodded Bittermist’s. 

“Fine,” Bittermist rose up and stretched his back. “Let’s go then.”

“Yep!” 

The two padded over to the river and stood on the soft pebbles that made up the river bank. 

“The air is refreshing here...you know, Ashfeather, I lo-” Before Bittermist could finish his sentence, water droplets got splashed on his pelt. Ashfeather giggled. “He-” He was cut off once again by more water. “Hey! Stop it!”

Bittermist used his paw to splash water back at Ashfeather.

“Hehehe! Stooop!”

“You started it!” Bittermist continued to splash Ashfeather with water.

“Noo!! Fine! I surrender!” Ashfeather rolled onto his back to show he had given up.

“Okay then…” Bittermist smiled and eyed his friend. He took a quick sip of water and then padded his way in the river, Ashfeather following behind. “Ahh...feels so cool in the water!”

“Ya,” Ashfeather agreed. “It’s nice when the river is warm.”

“Yes.”

❀

It was all quiet now. Nothing visible except the gleaming stars in the cold and dark night sky.  
The two toms quietly padded out of the warrior’s den and swiftly made their way to a clearing near the border of their camp. “It’s cold tonight huh?” Ashfeather commented. 

“I suppose so.” Bittermist replied. “Come here. Look..” Bittermist pointed his paw in the direction of the sky. He sighed. “It’s so pretty, isn’t it?” He asked.

“Well, you think everything is pretty.”

“Well…” Bittermist thought about what to say. “Still…you like it right?”

“Of course!” Ashfeather laid down in the soft grass. Bittermist did the same. He could feel Bittermist’s fluffy chest fur next to him. Though you didn’t have to be too close to feel it. “Don’t you wish we could just sleep here? It’s so calm and quiet.” Ashfeather asked.

“Maybe. But I like the warriors den.”

“I guess it is nice. I feel safe there.” Ashfeather paused. “Oh! Not that I don’t feel safe with you.”

❀

After looking at the stars for a little while, (Well, more like Bittermist trying to keep Ashfeather awake.) the two made their way to the warriors den to sleep. Probably ready to repeat what happened that night again the next day.


End file.
